1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing an integrated circuit package. Further, the present invention relates to a jig for carrying out such a method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In production of a plug-in type package, a representative of which is a pin grid array (PGA) type, a number of lead pins (i.e., terminals for connection with the external circuit) made of 42 alloy (Fe-Ni alloy) or Koval are brazed to the package and thereafter electroplating of Ni or Au is applied to the lead pins and the bonding pad portions or the like portions of the package to improve the corrosion resistance and the electrical conductivity. In order to carry out such an electroplating process, it is a known technique to get a necessary electrical connection with each lead pin. In this instance, it is required to get a direct electrical connection with all of the lead pins which are electrically independent from each other.
An example of a technique for attaining such electrical connection of the lead pins is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 4-286131. The technique disclosed by this publication relates to a jig for carrying the plating. The jig is formed from an electrically conductive metal film or sheet in which a plurality of slits of the shape having a plurality of slit portions arranged radially like a starfish are formed and arranged at a pitch corresponding to that of the leads pins of the package. Each lead pins are pushed into the central portions of the slits and thereby held in contact with the inner peripheries of same under pressure. By this, an electrical connection necessary for the electroplating can be obtained with each lead pin. In this state of being fitted with such a jig, the package is immersed in the plating tank containing the plating solution, and a necessary setting such as connection of the jig to the cathode is made. By allowing a predetermined current to pass through the jig, the lead pins, etc., various package portions can be processed by electroplating at one time.
A problem of the prior art jig is that each of its opening portions is adapted to contact the side surface of each lead pin at three or more places. Such places remain not plated or coated after the plating process. The area of the not-plated places is relatively large, thus deteriorating the corrosion resistance of the package and therefore the quality and the ability of same.
Another problem is that the jig has a difficulty in setting, i.e., it requires much time to align the ends of so many lead pins with the central portions of the slits.
A further problem is that the plated surface of the lead pins are liable to be damaged by the jig when the jig is drawn off from the lead pins.